Maibou
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Co może wyjść z połączenia dwóch obojętnych na wszystko osób? Himuro zapędza się w czasie pocieszania Murasakibary. Co wyniknie z takiego obrotu spraw? Opowiadanie napisane z okazji urodzin Murasakibary.


**Trochę opóźnienia, ale udało mi się to skończyć. Opowiadanie napisane z okazji urodzin Murasakibary, światowego dnia słodyczy, czy jak chcecie nazywać dzień urodzin tego ponad dwumetrowego człowieczka, przy okazji można to też traktować jako wcześniej dodany fick z okazji urodzin Muro-china ._.**

* * *

**Maibou**

Muro-chin jest dziwny, nie szaleje za słodyczami jak ja, a jego twarz zawsze jest taka poważna i bez emocji. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy jest szczęśliwy, kiedy coś go dręczy. Nieważne co czuje, jego mina jest zawsze taka sama. Nikt nie potrafi go rozszyfrować, nawet osoby znające go od kilku, kilkunastu lat.

- Atsushi, znowu się spóźniłeś. – jego powaga przypominała mi bardzo Kuro-china z jednym wyjątkiem, on w przeciwieństwie do tamtego, tak bardzo mnie nie denerwował, wręcz przeciwnie. Muro-chin tą swoją obojętnością tylko mnie do siebie przyciągał. Muro-chin jest, dzięki temu swojemu charakterowi tak słodki, że gdybym miał okazję go posmakować, zapewne dowiedziałbym się, że smakuje jak moje ulubione maibou. Muro-chin jest jedyną osobą z jaką mogę spędzać czas i jaka zastąpiła mi idealnie towarzystwo Aka-china.

- Gomene, miałem coś do zrobienia. – nie skłamałem, wprawdzie tą ważną rzeczą był zakup worka słodyczy, jaki zdążyłem opróżnić w połowie przez tą chwilę. Swoją drogą, czy to nie dziwne, że potrafię ich tyle zjeść i jeszcze nie utyłem? Koszykówka jest naprawdę genialnym sportem. Mogę w nią grać i przy okazji zjadać tyle słodyczy, a i tak nie przybieram na wadze. Muro-chinowi nie bardzo podoba się moje ciągłe ich jedzenie. Uważa, że to przeszkadza, zwłaszcza na treningach, uważa, że mogę się zadławić w czasie biegania, czy ćwiczeń rozgrzewających. Jednak mi, jak na razie nic się nie stało, a w czasie meczów potrafiłem się powstrzymać przed ich zjadaniem, oczywiście potem to wszystko nadrabiając.

- Atsushi, czy wszystko w porządku, wyglądasz na przybitego. – Muro-chin zawsze się o mnie martwił, po przegranym meczu z Seirin, chciał mnie pocieszyć, udało mu się. No i nie zrobił tego wcale czekoladą, ani niczym innym zawierającym w sobie cukier. Wtedy dowiedziałem się po raz pierwszy, że Muro-chin – tak jak przypuszczałem – naprawdę smakuje jak moje ulubione Maibou, mało tego miał tak miękkie i delikatne wargi, że czułem się jakbym muskał wargami pianki, uprzedzam kolejne pytanie, tak, ja zawsze mam skojarzenia ze słodyczami. Po wszystkim jednak, bezczelnie uciekł, nie przejąłem się, wiedziałem, że wróci. Muro-chin zawsze wraca, a gdy zrobi coś głupiego jedynie znika na kilka dni po wszystkim przychodząc z powrotem, nawet nie przepraszał, ale za każdym razem udawaliśmy, jakby ta sytuacja się nie wydarzyła. Minął tydzień, ale Muro-china nadal nie było w szkole, zaniedbywał też treningi jakie odbywały się codziennie po lekcjach. Dostałem polecenie, żebym to właśnie ja poszedł do niego do domu i zobaczył co się z nim dzieje. Sam się o niego już odrobinę martwiłem.

_And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew_.

Pukałem do jego drzwi już od kilkunastu minut, ale nikt mi nie otwierał. Przypuszczałem, że nikogo nie ma w domu, były trzy wyjścia: Muro-chin mógł być, albo u Kuro-china i Kaga-china, albo wyszedł pobiegać trochę po parku, lub mógł siedzieć na boisku znajdującym się niedaleko i grać w koszykówkę. Tak, właśnie! Koszykówka i boisko znajdujące się niedaleko. Wsuwając do ust pocky ruszyłem przed siebie, trzymając w dłoni worek pełen słodyczy. Już teraz wiedziałem, gdzie go szukać. Muro-chin wychowywał się w Stanach, gdzie często grywał na tego typu boiskach w uliczną koszykówkę, dlaczego więc nie miałby dla relaksu grać w tamtym miejscu. Nie trudno się domyślić, że moje przeczucia nie były mylne i spotkałem go, właśnie na boisku mieszczącym się zaraz przy ulicy, stał zupełnie sam przy koszu rzucając do niego piłką. Oho, czyżby wszyscy śmiałkowie po przegranej potyczce z chłopakiem zmyli się z boiska. Starałem się zachowywać najciszej jak potrafiłem, co w wypadku ponad dwumetrowego faceta było naprawdę trudne, jednak Tatsuya wydawał się tak pogrążony w myślach, że nawet mnie nie zauważył. Zasłoniłem mu oczy i wepchnąłem do ust kawałek czekolady.

- Muro-chin wydajesz się przygnębiony, a czekolada wytwarza hormony szczęścia, nie żeby mnie to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło, ale nie pojawiasz się od kilku dni w szkole i na treningach, reszta drużyny nie wydaje się być zachwycona tym faktem.

Wpatrywał się we mnie tymi swoimi szarymi oczami, jakie w tym momencie przeszywały mnie na wylot tak bardzo, że nie byłem w stanie przez jakiś czas ruszyć ręką i wyciągnąć z torby kolejnego kawałka czekolady, czy paluszka Pocky.

- Atsushi, co Ty tutaj robisz, jak mnie znalazłeś? – jego mina wykazywała zaskoczenie, ale też swojego rodzaju ulgę, że nie musi się już ukrywać.

- To akurat nie było trudne Muro-chin, mogłeś być albo w domu, albo w parku, albo tutaj, postanowiłem sprawdzić miejsce najbardziej prawdopodobne. – Niech ten człowiek przestanie się we mnie tak wpatrywać.

- Po co mnie szukałeś?

W moich ustach znalazło się kilka kolejnych paluszków Pocky. Rany, ile razy mam mu jeszcze powtarzać.

- Niektórzy się o Ciebie martwią, mnie to osobiście nie interesuje, wiem, że w końcu byś wrócił Muro-chin. – ściema… oczywiście, że sam martwiłem się o niego na swój własny pokręcony sposób i mało tego od czasu tego niefortunnego połączenia się naszych ust bez przerwy o nim myślałem.

_think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. __It's true._

- W takim razie jak widzisz Atsushi, nic mi nie jest i możesz spokojnie wrócić do jedzenia torby swoich słodyczy. – jak zwykle, jego obojętność dawała mi się we znaki i sprawiała, że po raz kolejny dostrzegłem w nim tego niebiesko-włosego kurdupelka jakiego mógłbym zdeptać, jednak w jego głosie było coś, co najwyraźniej próbowało mi powiedzieć, że jest przybity? Nie, w przypadku tego faceta to niemożliwe, aby był załamany, czy coś.

- Muro-chin, czy mi się wydaje, czy coś Cię dręczy? – pochyliłem się nad nim poruszając zabawnie pałeczką pocky i udając nieświadomego, gdy tylko go zachęcałem do tego, aby złapał ją z drugiej strony, a co dalej, chyba już każdy głupi by się domyślił. On chyba też załapał o co chodzi, bo podszedł do mnie. Z powodu 25 centymetrowej różnicy wzrostu biedak musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć do łakocia wystającego z mojej buzi. Nie musze chyba wspominać o tym, że wyglądał w takiej sytuacji naprawdę uroczo…

_We __were never__the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic._

Nie do końca pamiętam co było dalej i jak znalazłem się w jego domu, pamiętam tylko tyle, że wchodząc do jego mieszkania przy dzwoniłem głową w futrynę drzwi wejściowych, co nakazało mi się trochę schylić. Po domu poruszać mi się było trochę łatwiej, chociaż za każdym razem musiałem się schylać kiedy przyszło do przechodzenie przez drzwi. Nie muszę wspominać też o tym, że łóżko Muro-china było dla mnie stanowczo za małe, ale jakoś sobie poradziliśmy. Dźwięki wydawane przez Himuro były tak rozkoszne i tak cholernie mnie nakręcały. Muro-chin był uroczy i taki niewinny, a jego ciałko mimo tego, że mierzył 183 centymetry pode mną wyglądało na takie malutkie i kruchutkie. Miałem ochotę zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i nigdy nie wypuszczać.

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending._

- Atsushi, znowu się spóźniłeś. – usłyszałem od Muro-china jaki już czekał na Sali gimnastycznej wraz z resztą zawodników Liceum Yosen.

- Gomene… miałem coś ważnego do załatwienia. – pokazałem chłopakowi torbę ze słodyczami do jakiej szybko chowałem pudełko maibou. Chyba je zauważył, bo zaśmiał się cicho przykładając dłoń do ust.

- Atsushi, ostatnio codziennie kupujesz maibou.

- Nie moja wina, że je lubię… - urwałem kiedy chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach mimo swojego mniejszego wzrostu popchnął mnie na ścianę stając na palcach i wpijając się w moje wargi.

Gdyby ktoś poprosił mnie, żebym powiedział coś o Muro-chinie, opisałbym go za pomocą trzech porównań. Smakuje jak moje ulubione maibou, jego usta są tak miękkie i delikatne jak pianki i co najważniejsze cały jest słodki jak słodycze, a wiecie co jest w tym najważniejsze? Muro-chin jest tylko i wyłącznie mój.

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself._


End file.
